


The Meaning of Happiness (Edited Edition)

by minjonghyunlove



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bullying, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Possible Character Death, Romance, angst with a possible happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:39:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minjonghyunlove/pseuds/minjonghyunlove
Summary: There is always that one kid who stands from the crowd. In this case, Kim Jonghyun was that kid. To everyone, Jonghyun was an outsider, to others a punching bag, and a target for rumors. Most people avoided him like the plague, but one day that all changes. Hwang Minhyun, the kingka of Pledis High School, is given a dare: to get Jonghyun in his bed. Will he succeed?





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Not Edited

There is always that one kid who stands from the crowd. In this case, that kid was Kim Jonghyun. He was small, thin, and he had this habit of wearing sweaters even when it was burning outside. To everyone Jonghyun was odd, strange; he simply did not fit the norms of today. In other words, he was an all-out loser. Jonghyun became the perfect target for those who needed a punching bag and the target for gossip. However, this kid, this loser tended to smile despite all this… It annoyed people, annoyed the kingkas, and it especially annoyed Hwang Minhyun. _Who_ smiled after getting beat up? _Who_ smiled when they were the target of rumors? Minhyun was positive 99 percent of those rumors were false.

“Three hundred thousand won,” Baekho interrupted.

Minhyun stripped the headphone from his ears and stared questioningly at his friend Baekho. Baekho leaned over his desk; he placed his hands over the wood, and held his hands together. He had this smile which meant trouble. Seongwoo, who was sitting behind Baekho, leaned forward to hear Baekho’s “new” game.

“For?” Minhyun asked.

“Three hundred thousand won to get _that_ ,” He pointed with his chin in the direction of Jonghyun “In your bed.”

Seongwoo placed a hand over his mouth and stared horridly at his friends. “Oh my, Baekho, are you trying to shorten his life?”

“For three hundred thousand?” Minhyun questioned. “How cheap do you think I am?”

Three hundred thousand won?! To have that weirdo on his bed?! No way!

“Okay, okay, not a good enough deal,” Baekho rubbed his chin thinking.

“Everyone! Attention back to the front,” Mr. Min Kyunghoon smacked his ruler on his desk. For a brief minute, the class fell quiet. “Now then who is willing to correct this sentence on the board?”

No one volunteered. It was English.

“No volunteers,” Kyunghoon lifted his clipboard. “Guess I will have to pick…” he gazed at his students, hoping the clipboard would at least intimidate them -it worked before- but still no one dared. “Very well then...hm…Kim Jonghyun.”

“This will be good,” Baekho smirked quietly.

Many of the students reverted their gaze to Jonghyun. Jonghyun who set near the front stood from his desk. As he approached the board a random foot caught his leg making him trip. Jonghyun tumbled toward the teacher’s desk, nearly hitting his head on the board, but quickly caught himself. Many students laughed, and crumbled papers were thrown to his head. Minhyun expected some reaction from Jonghyun, for him to at least mention a word to the teacher who pretended not to notice the bullying, but to his disappointment, Jonghyun only dusted his pants and corrected the mistake on the board as if nothing had happened.

“Loser,” Baekho coughed.

**-:::::-**

It should have bothered him. It should have when other students shoved him in the school halls; when his manga book was torn from his hands and thrown on the floor so others could use it as a stepping stone to all the passersby, and it did. He just learned not to show it. Jonghyun closed his eyes, counting in his head waiting for it to end. It would end he only needed to wait. A random student on spat on his, and though Jonghyun was tempted to reach over and remove the spit, he didn't.

 _It will be over; it will be over,_ Jonghyun thought, repeatedly.

“Yah! How dare you guys ignore a helpless person!”

That voice…

“Minki,” Jonghyun whispered, a smile forming on his lips at the familiar sound.

“Run, it’s the gay one!” A male student shouted. Jonghyun heard footsteps of them running away as Ren made his way.

Ren glared deadly at the remaining students hoping his stare would scare them off. “At least I am pretty, idiots,” Ren took hold of the manga book on the ground. Its pages were tattered and torn. “Don’t they know how much manga books are?” He brushed his hand over the cover hoping to revive its damage, although no luck.

Jonghyun smiled more. He pushed himself from the ground and took the book from Ren. “Minki, it’s okay. I have another at home.”

“Two books, hyung?” Ren asked surprised. “You must be rich.”

Jonghyun hugged the book to his chest. He wasn’t the richest boy in school; in fact, he was far from it. His mother was a teacher at an elementary school. She barely made enough to support her son and herself, and his father…well, let’s keep that story for another chapter.  “I’m hungry, Minki.”

“Okay, okay, let’s go grab something to eat,” Ren wrapped his arm around Jonghyun’s and led him to the cafeteria. Ren ignored the students who shouted words like “gay” and “loser". Ren didn’t deny his sexuality. He never really favored females. They were mean to him, simply because he was far prettier than the average male, and his features were similar to that of a girl. The males, they were no better, but he couldn't help favoring them more.

**-:::::-**

“Oh gosh, they are here, quick grab the food before it is poisoned,” A male student ran toward the school’s food booth with a tray in his hand. The kingkas weren’t far behind him. They too were waiting for their food, despite many girls and some boys fighting amongst each other to give their homemade lunches to them. Minhyun ignored the fangirls and fanboys by listening to his music. He didn’t dare courage them.

“Really, Jaehwan?” A pink haired boy scolded the student.

“What?” Jaehwan peeked over his shoulder at the pink haired boy. “I don’t want my food touched by two losers.”

“Don’t pay any mind to him, Daniel,” Seongwoo placed his hand on the pink haired boy’s shoulder.

“O-ong-h-hyung,” Daniel blushed lightly.

“Just go out already,” Baekho teased.

“Why would we go out?” Seongwoo questioned, confused.

“One-sided love, so sad,” Baekho whispered, and shook his head side to side.

Daniel pouted. Could Baekho Hyung be right?

He could be. For starters, Ong Seongwoo was the second most 'I want to be my boyfriend' boy in their school. Hwang Minhyun was number one, but to Daniel, Seongwoo had that charm. He was funny, handsome, at times fascinating, and totally way out of his league. As for Daniel; he was the opposite of handsome. Not once had anyone tempted to pick him as a date. They thought he was too ‘fat’ or he wasn’t their ‘type’. Why were ‘types’ even made?

“Here,” A small bowl filled with rice appeared on his tray. “Got you the last one.” Seongwoo smiled, and then he was gone, joining his friends at the kingka’s table.

Daniel would have followed, but he kept a small distance from them, and for reasons of his own.

He saw Jonghyun and Ren enter the cafeteria arm and arm. Daniel smiled ‘ _Cute’_ , but the smile disappeared soon after a tray was thrown on Jonghyun’s head. Jonghyun stood still, his eyes closed; something Daniel noticed when he saw the others bully the boy. Ren threw the tray at the bully, cursed him in multiple languages, before helping his friend move toward the line. Daniel hated bullies. What did they have against Jonghyun-hyung? He never understood. Daniel would have talked to Jonghyun, get to know him, but he was also a coward. Bullies only made life worse.

**-::::::-**

“Minhyun-Oppa, I made this bulgogi,” A female placed a lunch box in front of Minhyun.

“Hey,” Baekho shoved the lunch box off the table. “This is the kingka’s table. What you doing here?”

The girl suddenly became nervous and scared under Baekho glare. Minhyun pretended not to notice and only blasted the volume of his music. The girl bowed apologetically, took hold of her lunch box, and ran off. Baekho rolled his eyes. No one was allowed at their table, unless they were a kingka, like him. However, maybe this once he was willing to allow the table to be used by a non-kingka. He watched as Ren and Jonghyun made their way through the food choices. Ren placed multiple bowls filled with food on Jonghyun’s tray. Baekho glared at the scene.

“He doesn’t even eat everything,” Baekho grumbled.

“Who?” Seongwoo asked.

“No one,” Baekho answered. “Hey, Minhyun.” Baekho nudged Minhyun’s leg with his foot.

Minhyun pulled the headphones off.

“How about this, three hundred thousand won,” Baekho began

“I told you already, I’m not--“

“And,” Baekho continued, not allowing Minhyun to complete his rejection. “I get you a pass to see Kim Junsu, personally.”

“No way is that possible,” Minhyun said. How could Baekho get him a pass to see one of his ideal idols? It wasn’t possible. Kim Junsu was unreachable.

“Oh, let’s say, my parents are good friends with the idol.”

Minhyun’s finger twitched on his IPod. Baekho did have the possibility to get in contact with idols, though Minhyun’s parents did too, with Baekho the chances were higher. Baekho’s family owned five-star hotels all over the country. Their best ones were on Jeju Island. There were over hundreds of people wrestling to get a room in their hotels, and a lot of them were idols too. But…

But to share his bed with that weirdo?

Minhyun watched as Ren and Jonghyun sat near the dumpster. The table was covered in trash. It was the kind of table no one dared to sit at. The two were talking. It was as if they had no care to those around them. Jonghyun would smile, laugh, and then eat something from his plate. Minhyun thought it was cute.

 **Wait**.

Cute?

Minhyun shook his head. There is no way Jonghyun was cute. He looked like a…like a freaken dinosaur. But was it worth getting close to him to meet Kim Junsu?

To tempt Minhyun more, Baekho took hold of the boy’s IPod, placed the headphones back over Minhyun’s ears, and played one of TVXQs songs.

Seongwoo burst into laughter, simply because it was funny.

“D-deal,” Minhyun said without a second thought.


	2. Two

 Minhyun had to get this bet over with, and he had to do it where there was consent on the other part. To get someone in bed the best strategy was to take them on a date, make them feel loved, and then: Bam! Right?  It should be easy. Minhyun was perfect boyfriend material (he knew everyone was dying to at least get a one-night stand with him). He was good-looking, tall, and his voice was smooth, sexy. There was no possible way he could fail. 

 The final bell rang ending the school day. It was late, nearly six.  The sun was barely setting over the horizon, giving out beautiful colors of orange-red in the sky. Lights from nearby buildings lit up the streets and sidewalks. Students were hovering over the hallway, rushing their way to leave the school. A few students stayed in their classroom, wanting to wait for the crowded hall to fade away. Ren and Jonghyun were one of the students left in the classroom. Their school material was on the desk, but they were chatting mostly instead of actually studying the material. 

 "Good luck," Baekho patted Minhyun's shoulder before leaving the class with an excited Seongwoo who was enjoying this way too much.

Minhyun sighed, loudly. He could do this. He placed his iPod in his pocket, stood up from his desk, and approached the two boys across the classroom.

“I wanted to get it, but my brother said it’s too expensive,” He heard Ren say to Jonghyun.

Jonghyun chuckled. “Minki, Gucci products are expensive. Probably more than your brother's apartment.”

“B-but it-it was a beautiful bag,” Ren cried.

Jonghyun bumped his head onto the desk, fighting back a laugh, but failing miserably.

Ren crossed his arms. He should have been annoyed, at least Minhyun thought he should, but Ren was only smiling at the other boy. Then Minhyun paused in his steps. What if they were dating?

"Yah!" Ren pretended to be upset. He lightly smacked Jonghyun shoulder. "I--" Ren paused. Someone was watching, and not just a random student, but the kingka Minhyun. This was rare, very rare. Ren lifted a brow. Minhyun rarely came near the front. The front was like the teacher's pet zone. He often used the back door to enter and leave the classroom. He tapped Jonghyun on the shoulder. Jonghyun glanced at Ren confused. Ren pointed over his shoulder, Jonghyun turned his head. The laughter died. Why was Minhyun here?

Minhyun realized the focus was now on him. His heart kind of froze. This was way too embarrassing, but he couldn’t back out now. He placed his hands in his pocket, did he best to look charming. “Jonghyun,” Minhyun began. “Come. I want to talk to you.”

Jonghyun lifted an eyebrow. Minhyun talk to him? “Um…”

“Don’t worry, it is not a trap,” Minhyun promised.

Jonghyun looked to Ren for help in this situation. What was he to say?

Ren placed his hand under his chin, and his elbow over his desk. “If you need to talk to Jonghyun, you can talk to him here.” He picked his nails trying to seem casual as he spoke to Minhyun.

Minhyun narrowed his eyes. “That Gucci bag, if you want it I will get it for you, but only if you let me talk to Jonghyun. Alone."

Ren stomped his foot on the ground, smacked his hand on the desk, kicked his chair back, and glared deadly at Minhyun. If looks could kill, then this would be the death of Minhyun.“I am not some friend who—“

“Minki,” Jonghyun took hold of Ren’s hand. “It’s okay. You want that bag, right?”

“But,” Ren protested. “He probably has Baekho and the other waiting somewhere to beat you up.”

“I already told you I have no intention of hurting him,” Minhyun promised.

Ren took a deep breath to calm his temper. He took hold of his backpack, tossed it over his shoulders, bid his friend farewell, and left the classroom. Despite Ren leaving, the class wasn’t completely empty. A few others students had stayed and had seen everything. They were curious because this was Minhyun. What did one of the Kingkas want with Jonghyun? It was so out of place.

“Let’s go somewhere else,” Minhyun said. He hated the attention they were getting.

Jonghyun was nervous. This was Minhyun one of the kingkas of their school. The kingkas had a bad reputation for being bullies. Ren could be right. Minhyun could be planning to lead him to the lockers, where Baekho and Seongwoo could be waiting to jump him. Jonghyun dug his fingers into the wood of his desk. It was as if the desk was his only shield.

“Yah! You want your friend to get that bag don’t you?” Minhyun demanded, getting annoyed. How dared he make him wait.

Jonghyun mumbled apologetically. He followed Minhyun out of the classroom. Jonghyun was led into the halls, away from curious eyes, down the stairs, outside, and somewhere in the corner of the school. It was the perfect spot for sharing secrets, confessing, and worse getting jumped, but to Jonghyun’s relief there were no other kingkas waiting for him. Minhyun crossed his arms and leaned against the school’s wall. He gave Jonghyun one good stare, checking out every feature the boy’s clothes would allow him to see. He definitely wasn’t his type: girl or boy, not his type.

“Aren’t you hot wearing that sweater?” Minhyun asked, curiously.

Jonghyun shook his head. “Aniyo.”

 _I get hot just looking at it,_ Minhyun thought. “I’m sure you will get bullied less if you stop wearing sweaters in such weather.”

“I get bullied with or without it,” Jonghyun admitted.

“What a shame. You are cute, but you would be cuter without it.”

Suspiciousness rising Jonghyun lifted his chin, so his eyes were meeting Minhyun. “Why did you want to see me?”

“Ah,” Minhyun ran his fingers through his own hair and smiled attractively. “Jonghyun, I couldn’t help noticing how _cute_ you are. It, it has got me liking you.”

More Suspiciousness.

“What do you think of going out with me?”

There was no answer, no jump of joy. Most would be jumping wouldn’t they?

Jonghyun turned his gaze to the ground. His fingers were slightly trembling. “Thanks for finding me cute,” Jonghyun began. “B-besides Ren, my mom, and neighbor no one has ever told me I am cute.”

 _Because you aren’t,_ Minhyun thought.

“But I can’t go out with you.”

Minhyun’s heart just dropped.

What?!

Was he just rejected?

He?! Minhyun, rejected?

Didn’t Jonghyun understand how special he was to even get someone like him: Minhyun, to ask him on a date? “Do you not understand how lucky you are?” Minhyun demanded moving away from the wall.

 “I’m sorry,” Jonghyun bowed. “I have to go.” He quickly ran, and disappeared somewhere across the school’s gate. Minhyun was in disbelief. He was just rejected…rejected by a nobody. This was embarrassing, humiliating. Who did Jonghyun think he was?  Was he blind or something? Some nerve. Minhyun kicked the ground angrily. This wasn’t supposed to happen. This should have been the easiest thing ever. 

**-::::-**

**8:00PM: Jonghyun’s room**

There was a beautiful blue betta fish swimming around its 2 gallon tank. Its tank was resting on top of a small dresser near Jonghyun’s bed. The betta would turn, then swirl as if there was no care in the world. Jonghyun placed his finger on the tank’s glass. He moved his finger and the betta followed its guide. He pulled his hand back, held it into a fist, and hugged it to his chest. His heart was aching a little. It was the first someone told him he was cute. It made him happy to be called something other than a freak or dinosaur, even if it came from someone like Minhyun. Minhyun wasn’t the worst bully amongst his friends. He didn’t seem bad, still

 “He must think I am blind," Jonghyun whispered. The Betta appeared to be listening. "Someone like him. Attracted to me?"

“Jonghyun-ah!”

Jonghyun jumped from his bed, a bit startled.

“Hyunbin is here!”

“Oh…um…give me a second” Jonghyun ran in circles in his room. He tossed his school uniform into the closet, quickly fixed his bed, and pushed the door open.

“HYUNG!!!!” Jonghyun was tackled into a bear hug.

“Hyunbinnie,” Jonghyun tumbled backward, falling almost to the ground.

“Hyunbin,” Yejin scolded the boy. Her hands were on her hips. “My son has just recovered, be careful with him!"

“Umma,” Hyunbin turned to stare at the small woman standing outside the room without letting go of Jonghyun. She was Jonghyun’s mom, and to Hyunbin she was like a mother. Jonghyun wrestled to get out of Hyunbin’s hold without much success. “I haven’t seen him all day today. You know how much I miss him.”

“You saw him yesterday, and the day before,” Yejin stated.                                       

“I can still miss him,” Hyunbin mumbled, he held Jonghyun closer.

Yejin pulled a towel from her apron. She smacked the boy’s rear end. Hyunbin rubbed his own butt dramatically.

“Jonghyun-ah,” Yejin spoke to her son. “Are you hungry, dinner is ready?”

Jonghyun shook his head. “I’m full, Umma.” 

It wasn't that Jonghyun didn't want to eat, but his body system was weak.

It ached. All Yejin wanted to do was take care of her son, make him happy, but there was no light in his eyes, even if he pretended to smile. Yejin placed a hand on his forehead and sighed. "Hyunbin," She turned to the other boy. "You have until ten. Okay?" Then she went back to the kitchen.

“Hyung, you need to eat more,” Hyunbin said, but he was ignored. Hyunbin and Jonghyun went further into the room. Hyunbin sat on a chair near Jonghyun’s desk, dropping his bag, and pulled out a textbook and a notebook and placed them on the desk. Jonghyun sat on his bed that was next to the desk. He leaned over Hyunbin’s shoulder to check the textbook.

“Math again?” Jonghyun asked.

“It keeps getting hard, hyung,” Hyunbin protested, as he flipped the textbook to the page. “I can’t stand it.”

Jonghyun chuckled. “Okay, let’s see what you need help in.”

So Jonghyun’s night was spent helping Hyunbin with his math. The whole incident with Minhyun forgotten. It wasn’t something he found necessary to stress about.

-:::::-

**The next day: Pledis High School**

Baekho was laughing. Seongwoo was laughing. This was just humiliating. Music couldn’t help fix it. Minhyun had the urge to hide in a box, but he was too big for boxes. Why did the heavens curse him with height? Why? 

“He rejected-he rejected you,” Baekho said. He was having difficulty catching his breath from all the laughter. “That is some confidence."

Minhyun bumped his head on the school’s window. Couldn’t the world swallow him?

“Maybe he isn’t gay,” Seongwoo assumed.

“No way, he has to be gay,” Baekho objected. He had to be since he was rarely seen around girls, and he was always with Ren who was gay. Didn't that make it obvious?

“If he is, then you have to try another method,” Seongwoo suggested.

“What other methods?” Minhyun asked, hopelessly. There could be no other method.

“I know this is a bad idea, but you might have to force him.”

Minhyun stared horribly at Seongwoo. “That will stain my family’s name.”

“Very terrible idea, indeed,” Baekho agreed. “But you can force him to date you. Threaten him; make his life a living hell, until he agrees to date you. Then once he agrees, seduce him until he is willing.”

“So evil,” Seongwoo whispered. “It’s perfect.”

A bird passed through the window, making a land on one of the school’s trees. It flapped its wings and picked on its feathers. Minhyun gazed at the bird as he thought of Baekho’s ideas. He did desire revenge for the humiliation. He wanted to make Jonghyun pay, and he wanted to make him regret his mistake. At that moment he saw through the window’s reflection Jonghyun walking passed them, but before he could pass them completely Minhyun grabbed his arm. Jonghyun froze like a frightened deer in the headlights. He was led away from the crowd and taken to the same location from yesterday. He was pushed against the wall and got trapped between Minhyun’s arms.

“M-minhyun,” Jonghyun gasped.

“Go out with me,” Minhyun ordered.

Jonghyun frowned. “Minhyun…I…”

“If you don’t I will make things much worse than they are now,” Minhyun hated this method, but it had to work.

“Minhyun, you don’t know what you are getting into.” Jonghyun mumbled, worriedly.

Minhyun laughed unpleasantly. Was this guy for real? Did he think he was that great? He dropped his arms and took a step back. “Very well, you’ve been warned.”

Minhyun left, leaving a shocked Jonghyun.

Jonghyun had a bad feeling about this…for him and for Minhyun.

**Author's Note:**

> In Asian Fanfiction net I stated the story was not rated m, for now. However, there is a scene, yet not written that will be added to the story as it reaches its end.


End file.
